New Girl In Town
by nailpolish97
Summary: Santana Lopez is used to being the new girl in town but the move from New York to Lima, Ohio is about to turn her world upside down when she falls madly in love with a certain blonde-hair, blue-eyed beauty named Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! I've decided to start a new story because I got bored and a major case of writer's block with my other one. So here it is :) I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me if I should continue and what you want to see happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did Brittana would be endgame and Santana would be the main character in season 4. **

* * *

"Tell me again, why did we have to move?" Santana Lopez asked her mother as she brought in the last box from the moving truck into their new house.

"Santana, lose the attitude. I already told you, my new job payed better and living in New York was getting to expensive." Maria Lopez walked over to her oldest and cupped her face. "I don't like it anymore than you do mija. It's what best for you and your brother though."

Santana sighed and removed her self from her mothers grasp. "Yeah I know. I just wished we didn't have to move in the middle of the school year."

"You'll be fine. I already talked to the principal at the high school and he wants us to come down to the school tomorrow to get a tour."

"Once again, I'll be the new girl. Thought you said that moving to New York would be the last time."

Maria rolled her eyes and handed Santana a box. "Bring this to your brother's room please." The 15 year old girl nodded her head and shifted the box in her arms. "And please make sure he unpacked his bedding stuff." Her mother called out to her.

Santana tapped her brother's door lightly with her foot and heard the door opening no later. "Mom said this is your last box." She handed the box to her 11 year old brother and walked into his room. "Where's you bedding stuff?"

Danny shrugged and looked around his room. "In one of the boxes I guess. Why?"

"Mami told me to tell you to make your bed. So do it squirt." And with that, Santana walked out of her younger brothers room and into her own.

She walked over and sat down on her bed before grabbing her phone and checking to see if she had any new messages. Seeing that there was none, she threw her phone down and walked over to her window.

"Welcome to Lima freaking Ohio." Santana said to herself. The sophomore in high school looked around her room before her walking out and down the stairs, into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going on a walk."

"To where?"

Santana shrugged and stuck her finger in the pot of sauce her mother was heating. She licked the sauce off before realizing her mother asked her a question. "I think we passed a park on the way here." She shrugged before kissing her mother on the cheek and walking out the front door.

After walking for a couple minutes, Santana reached the park and found a bench to sit on. She pulled out her phone and dialed a very familiar number. After two rings, the person picked up.

"Hello?" Santana smiled at hearing her best friends voice.

"Hey Sam."

"Lezpez! How's Limo?" Santana rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Is Lima dumb ass and it's boring as fuck. Like, I'm at a park right now. A freakin park."

Sam laughed. "Met any hot chicks yet?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, I just got here."

"Hey hey hey, you never know. I mean, you did meet Maci the first night you were here." Santana cringed at the mention of her ex-girlfriend.

"Please don't ever mention her again, like ever."

"I'm sorry San, I wasn't thinking. But anyway, I have to go cause I got football practice in like five minutes." Santana frowned a little.

"Ugh fine. Call me when you're done though cause I want to hear about all of the rumors that are spreading because of me leaving!"

Sam let out a dry laugh. "That could take hours. Bye S."

"Bye guppy face." Santana hit the disconnect button before leaning back against the bench and looking around the park. She heard kids laughing as the went down the slide and watched some feed the ducks near a pond off in the distance.

"Britty! Come push me on the swings!" Santana turned around and saw a little girl, no older that 8 running towards the swing. A minute later she saw another girl, no older than her come up behind the girl on the swings.

"Alright but not high Mia." Santana watched the interaction between the two girls and smiled. She didn't even realize that the girl was now staring back at her. Santana felt her cheeks heat up before tearing her eyes away from the girl. "Mia, I'll be right back." Santana heard the girl say.

"Shit shit shit." Santana thought to her self.

"Hi." Santana looked up and were met with a pair of striking blue eyes and a beautiful smile

"Hey." Santana said timidly. "_When the hell have you ever been shy. Get it together Lopez._" Santana thought.

"I'm Brittany."

"Santana."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany said as she sat down next to Santana. "Are you new hear, 'cause I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I just moved here." Brittany nodded and tilted her head to the side.

"From where?"

"Queens, New York."

"Does the queen live there?"

Santana furrowed her brows and looked at the girl. Was she serious?

"Um, what?"

"The queen. Does she live in Queens? Was she your neighbor or something."

Santana rose her eyebrow and let out a silent laugh. "No, the queen doesn't live in Queens Brit." _Britt! What the hell were you thinking Lopez._

Brittany smiled at the new nickname. "So do you play any sports?" _  
_

"I used to be a cheerleader when I was little but I stopped um when I was seven. Now I play basketball."

"I'm a cheerleader too! But I really like dancing better. My mom always said that I was always dancing when I was little and that I've never stopped." Brittany continued to ramble while Santana just stared at the girl. "San are you even listing?" Santana snapped out of her gaze when she heard Brittany talking.

"What? Uh yeah." The two girls laughed.

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore."

"Me too! Maybe we'll have some classes together." Santana smiled at the thought of being with Brittany a lot.

"I hope so."

Mia, Brittany's little sister came running over from the swings.

"Britty! Can I have money for ice cream?"

"Mia, how do you ask?" Brittany replied.

"Please." Mia stuck her lower lip out and clasped her hands together while she swayed from side to side. Brittany reached into her pocket and pulled out a few dollars.

"You want anything?" Brittany asked.

Santana shook her head. "No thanks. I have to go home soon for dinner anyways."

"Oh okay." Brittany handed the money to her sister and watched as she ran off.

"She's cute. How old is she?"

"Eight. You have any siblings?"

"Yup. Just a brother, Danny. He's 11."

"That's cool. I have an older brother but he's in college and I have a baby sister too."

"Big family." The two girls laughed before an awkward silence fell between them. Santana's phone vibrated causing the silence to break. "It's my mom. I have to go home for dinner." Brittany frowned.

"Give me your phone." Santana handed the girl her iPhone and watched as she typed her number in. "Here. Now you have my number and I have yours. Text me if you ever need anything, okay?" Santana nodded and stuck her phone into her back pocket.

"When are you starting school?" Santana shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm going tomorrow to get a tour and stuff so I'll probably start Wednesday."

"I'll see you Wednesday then." Brittany stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling the girl into a hug. Santana tensed for a second before wrapping her own arms around the girls waist. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." Santana said when the two finally separated. She immediately missed the contact between. Brittany waved before she jogged away to meet her sister near the ice cream truck.

After much thinking, and a long walk home, Santana Lopez finally concluded that she had a major crush on the blonde-beauty named Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story and to those who are following it. Please review though because it gives me better motivation and makes the chapters easier to write. I think I'm going to stick with having shorter, more filler like chapters, but they will be more frequent. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :( Any characters you have never heard of are mine. **

* * *

"So how was the park?" Maria asked as she scooped a spoonful of sauce onto Danny's plate.

Santana shrugged. "Uneventful I guess."

"Did you meet anyone?"

Santana smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, her name is Brittany. She's a sophomore too which is nice."

"That's great mija. At least you'll know someone at school."

"Mama, when do I start school?" Danny asked with a mouth full of pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouthful and I called you school too and they said you can start Wednesday also."

"Cool." Santana laughed to her self while taking a bite of her garlic bread.

"What else did you and Brittany talk about?"

"Her family, us, sports, school."

"What sports does she play?" Danny asked.

"She dances and does cheer leading."

"Santana, I still don't understand why you won't do cheer leading again. You were so good when you were little."

"Mom." Santana was starting to get annoyed. "I don't want to do cheer leading any more because it's all just a bunch of stuck up, snobby girls who think they are better than everyone else."

"Like you're not." Danny said while smirking. Santana threw a handful of pasta at him.

"Enough you two."

"Whatever." Santana leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Can I be excused."

"Yes, put your plate in the sink though."

Santana walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She grabbed the soft pink teddy bear and held it close to her chest while closing her eyes. She fell back onto her bed and started to speak softy into the bear's ear.

"I miss you, so much. After you got transferred, I thought that would be the last time we would be moving. But I guess not. Mom says that the only reason we're here is because of money. I guess living in Buffalo was too expensive. I wish you were still here. I can see mom struggling but I can't really do much. She asked me today why I won't do cheer leading again." Santana wiped the tear that fell down her cheek. "i guess it's because it remind's me too much of you. You were always the one to come to my competitions and drive me to and from practice and even corrected me when I showed you the routines." She gave the teddy bear one last squeeze. "i love you dad."

Santana gently placed the bear down next to her and sat up. She looked at all the boxes sitting around her room. This was her least favourite part, unpacking. She wasn't the cleanest person yet she wasn't messy. Everything was always in it's place, whether it was the scattered shoes on the floor of her closet or her make up on her dresser and in the bathroom. As long as she knew where it all was, she was good.

The former cheerleader stood up and grabbed a box, putting it on her bed. She opened the box and smiled. It was full of pictures, photo albums, trophies and medals. The picture on top was a picture of her and her father. It was taken on the day he got back from his second tour in Iraq. Santana was five at the time. Carlos was down on his knees, hugging his daughter, with his face buried into her neck. It was her favourite picture because it reminded her of the great man her father was.

As Santana was reaching for the photo album underneath the framed photo, her phone vibrated. Picking it up, Santana smiled when she saw it was from Brittany.

_Hey are you busy?-Britt_

_Nah, just unpacking some boxes. why?-San_

_Just wondering :)-Britt_

_Haha, alright-San_

_Are you excited for school?-Britt_

_Not really, You're like the only person I know so I'm hoping it won't be that bad.-San_

_You should text me tomorrow when you are at school so I'll come see you!-Britt_

_B you don't have too.-San _

"Shit Santana. B? Ugh, way to make it obvious." Santana thought.

_But I want too.-Britt_

_Fineeeee ;)-San_

_Do you want to meet me at the park?-Britt_

_Like right now?-San _

Santana looked at the clock and saw that it was only a little after six.

_Yes silly-Britt _

Since it was still light outside, Santana thought why not. She slipped on her sneakers before texting Brittany back.

_Sure, I'll meet you at our bench.-San _

Santana walked downstairs to find her mother sitting on the couch, setting up the new television.

"Mom, do you mind if I go back to the park for a little? Brittany wants to meet me there."

Maria smiled when she saw her daughter's eyes light up at the mention of her new friend. "Sure mija. Please just be back before 7."

"Kay, thanks mom." Santana grabbed her sweatshirt from the hook hanging near the front door and slipped it on before walking out the door and to the park.

After what seemed like three seconds, Santana found her self stepping over the curb and walking towards the bench that she was at only two hours before.

Brittany was already there, bouncing her knees in excitement. After her sister and her got ice cream, they walked back to their house and ate dinner.

"Hey." Santana said as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Hi." Brittany said with a small smile. The two fell into a comfortable silence, staring at the pond in front of them.

"What's your favourite animal?"

"Um, dolphins. What bout you?"

"Ducks." Santana smiled and look at the girl sitting next to her.

"Do you come here a lot?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah, I come here to feed the ducks but they are sleeping right now, see." The blonde pointed across the lake where four or five ducks were sitting, floating in the water. "San, do you have a best friend?"

"I did back in New York but not one here, obviously."

"Good." Brittany smiled and linked pinkies with the brunette. "Cause I'm gonna be your best friend now." Santana felt her heart racing as Brittany linked their pinkies together.

And for the next hour, the new best friends sat next to each other, talking about anything and everything.

* * *

**Pretty pretty please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited my story. Im still really hoping for some reviews. I want to know if you guys want their relationship to start in the next chapter or if I should make it slow. Oh and if anyone watched "The Break Up", I sobbed my eyes out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, Santana and Brittany would not be on a break right now. **

* * *

"So Santana, welcome to McKinley High. I'm sure you'll do fine." Principle Figgns said with a smug smile. It was hard to understand him through his strong Indian accent so Santana just nodded her head.

Santana, her mother and principle Figgns were standing in the middle of the school's lobby. Danny was being watched by one of the neighbours with children his age.

The bell rang and Santana groaned. She really didn't wanna be seen by any students today, especially with her mother.

"Mrs. Lopez, I just need to talk to you for a quick second." Maria nodded. "Santana, you can come with us or wait here."

Santana opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. "San! Why didn't you text me like you promised?"

Santana turned around and saw Brittany, dressed in her cheer leading uniform with her blonde hair in a tight ponytail on the top of her head.

"So this is Brittany." Maria said. Santana nodded.

"Ma, the is Brittany. Britt, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany said with a smile.

"You too sweetheart."

"Principle Figgins, do you mind if I show Santana her classes?"

"Shouldn't you be in class Ms. Pierce?"

Brittany shrugged. "All my teachers said that I will improve my grades by skipping their classes." Maria's eyebrows furrowed while she looked at Santana. She was too busy staring at Brittany to even realize what she said.

"Very well. Mrs. Lopez, if you will." Figgins opened his office door and waited from Maria to walk into his office.

"Santana, I'll text you when I'm finished. Please meet me here."

"Kay mom."

"I'll take good care of her Mrs. Lopez. No worries." And with that, Brittany smiled and pulled Santana down the hallway. The final bell had already rung so most students were already in their classes. "Do you have you schedule?" Santana reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Brittany grabbed it from her hands and read down the paper. She looked at the brunette with a smile. "Oh my god! We have almost every class together!"

"Thank god." Santana smiled at the girl and locked their pinkies together. "Britt?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can San."

Brittany walked them into the empty girls locker room and they both sat down on a bench. "How come earlier you said that the teachers thought you would improve your grades by skipping class?"

Brittany shrugged and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not the smartest. My mom said it's because I just look at everything differently and that I don't understand things faster than other people do."

"Do people bully you about it?"

"Yeah. They, they do. Everyone just thinks I'm to stupid to understand what they're saying but I do San and sometimes it hurts."

"I'm sorry B. Now that I'm here though, I won't let anyone bother you. And I can even help you with your homework and stuff."

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder and gave her a side hug. "You don't have to San, I see Mrs. P every Thursday afternoon for help."

"But Britt, I want to, okay?" Brittany nodded and snuggled into Santana's side.

"I can feel you heart beating. It's going really fast. Like ba boom ba boom ba boom." Brittany tapped her pointer finger on Santana's stomach for every beat.

Santana looked down and met a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. She swear she saw Brittany glance down at her lips but it was so fast that she probably blinked and missed it. Next thing she knew, Santana found her self leaning down a closing the gap between the two new friends. Santana let her lips touch Brittany's for a couple seconds before pulling back sharply.

"I-I'm sorry Britt. I don't know what I was doing. I-uh gotta go." Santana stumbled with her words before jumping up and running out of the locker room, only to find that Brittany grabbed her wrist and pulled it back.

"San, it's fine." Brittany's cheeks started to get pink. "I actually liked it." The cheerleader looked down at her sneakers and wiggled her toes.

"Are you sure, because I totally know that it wasn't my place to do that in the first place."

Brittany took a step closer to Santana and grabbed her hands. "Tana, I may not know a whole lotta things, but I do know one. You wants to do that just as much as I did."

"But B, what does this mean? What do you want to happen?"

"What ever you want Santana, I want. I trust you so much already, even though we have only known each other for like two days."

"I trust you too Britt but, I'm just not ready to be in a relationship yet." Brittany nodded and show a small smile.

"I totally understand Santana, I do."

"Britt, are you gay?"

"I don't know. I mean, I've hooked up with girls and I've hooked up with guys so I call myself a unicorn."

"A unicorn?" Brittany nodded and smiled, rocking on the bottom of her heels.

"Yup."

Santana laughed and shook her head. "You are too cute, ya know that?"

"I guess." The bell rang, signaling that the period was over. "Come on, I'll bring you to the lobby." Santana smiled and grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Britt!" Brittany turned around and saw Quinn walking towards her. Santana immediately let go of Britt's hand and wiped it on the back of her pants.

"Hi Quinn. Q, this is Santana. She's new here but she isn't starting till tomorrow.

Quinn looked at Santana with a raised eyebrow. "Nice to meet you." Quinn said.

"Like wise." Santana turned towards Britt. "B, I gotta go. My mom is waiting for me in the lobby. I'll call you later." And with that, Santana was walking down the hallway, away from her new crush.

"You like her." Quinn said with a smirk.

Brittany shyly smiled and looked at her feet. "So what."

"I just don't want you getting hurt. We all know what Artie did to you." Brittany rolled her eyes and started walking to her locker.

"I'll be fine Quinn. I trust her and she trusts me." Brittany reached her locker and started putting in her combination.

"When did she move here?"

"Yesterday." Brittany yanked down her lock and opened her locker. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Quinn had her eyebrows raised. "I met her at the park. Mia had been begging me all week to take her so I did. When I got there we both just kinda looked at each other and we started to talk. We got each other's numbers and later that night we were back at the park, just her and I." Brittany said while grabbing her English binder and book. "It was so nice Quinn. It feels like I've known her for all of my life."

Quinn was very taken back by the statement and started to walk away. Brittany slammed her locker door shut and followed that girl. "Wow Britt. I-uh don't really know what to say." Quinn sighed. "I guess just trust your gut and please don't hurt yourself."

"I know Quinn, I know."

The two girls said goodbye before parting their separate ways.

* * *

"Brittany seems very sweat mija." Maria said as the mother-daughter duo was driving home.

Santana smiled. "She is."

"Just make smart decisions Santana. It's not that I don't like Brittany, it's just that I don't want you in a relationship already." Santana had come out to her mother a year ago. Her brother didn't care very much and her father died when she was seven so it was somewhat easier. Of course Santana had visited her father's grave and told him but it wasn't the same.

Other than her mother and brother, Santana didn't have a lot of family. Her mother's parents died when she was very young, as well as her dad's father. But her abuela lived in Florida so she only saw the women on special occasions.

"I will mami. There's just something so special about her. I'm not sure what, but it's there." Maria smiled and glanced at her daughter. She saw the way her daughters face lit up and how her eyes sparkled when she talked about Brittany and it made her heart melt.

As a mother, of course she dreamed of having a daughter who would find a nice man but when Santana came to her that one day and told her she way gay, it just made her love her daughter even more. If it was even possible.

"So you said she has a big family?" Santana nodded.

"Yup. She has an older brother whose in college, a little sister who's eight and a baby sister. When we met, she was with her little sister."

"If things get further, Santana, I want her to come over so I can officially meet her."

Santana groaned and leaned back against the seat. "Mom, why do you always have to do this to me?"

"Because mija, I can't let you hanging out with someone who will just get you in trouble. Why do you think I didn't like Sam. He always was the one to cause trouble and when the time came, he would bail on you and you'd get blamed.

"She isn't like that mami. Trust me, she isn't."

"Alright mi amor."


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for waiting so long :) Thank you for the reviews and all the favorite/following alerts. Please keep reviewing because I don't know where to go with this story. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee.**

* * *

Santana stood in front of her closet and looked at all of her choices. She had just finished hanging everything up and putting the clothes in their right draws before trying to pick out her first day of school outfit.

After Santana and her mother left the school, they picked up Danny and went out to lunch. Getting home from the restaurant, everyone went their own ways. Danny and Santana went to their rooms to finish unpacking while Maria went to unpack the kitchen.

The entire time Santana was thinking about that kiss. She didn't want to rush it yet she did at the same time. All she wanted to do was call Brittany her girlfriend but she was a smart girl and decided to wait it out.

Sighing, Santana licked her lips and stared at her closet full of clothes. She grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a half-sleeved tight, navy blue lace shirt. Santana tossed the clothes on her bed before walking over to her and dresser, pulling out a black spaghetti strap tank top to go underneath. Tossing it with the other clothes, the raven haired girl walked into the hallway and grabbed two towels from the closet and walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

Santana took her clothes off and turned the handle so water started pouring out of the shower head. She stepped in and shivered at the cold water, immediately regretting getting into the shower so fast. Once the water got warm, Santana leaned against the side of the shower and just let the steaming hot water run down her back.

"_What happened today?" _Santana thought as she scrubbed her hair with shampoo.

While she was rinsing her hair, Santana heard the door open. Maria walked in and waved her hand in the air to get rid of the steam that was lingering in the air. "Santana, don't be long. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"What are we having?"

"Pollo y arroz." Santana's stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Okay, I'll be quick." Maria shut the door, leaving Santana to get back to her thoughts. Once she was finished, Santana stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel and put her hair up in the other towel.

The teenager lifted her hand up and wiped away the fog that was left on the mirror, staring at her reflection in the process. Letting out a long sigh, Santana tightened the towel around her body, grabbed her clothes and walked into her room.

She tossed the clothes in her hamper and grabbed a pair of sweatpants that were in her dresser. Slipping them on, Santana grabbed a t-shirt and put that on as well. The girl smiled when she saw it was a Nicki Minaj t-shirt she got at her concert last year.

The was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Danny walked into his big sisters room and looked at Santana. "Mami said dinner was ready and to come get you." Santana nodded and walked towards her brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"You excited for school bud?" Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little nervous."

"You should see if you can try out for the soccer team. It's not to late in the season."

"Yeah maybe." Santana kissed her the top of her brother's head before dragging him into the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner Santana went up to her room to finish setting up her room. As she was hanging up a picture her phone vibrated. Seeing that it was Brittany, the teen immediately smiled and answered.

"Hey Britt."

"San! Hi!" Santana laughed. "Whatchya doin?"

"Finishing my room. How about you?"

"I'm babysitting my baby sister."

"Aw, what's her name?"

"Maddie."

"That's cute."

"Are you excited for school tomorrow?" Santana thought for a moment. Was she? After a beat she answered.

"Only because I get to see you, other than that I'm dreading it."

"Do you wanna come over my house after school?" Santana could hear the girl smiling through the phone.

"I would love that."

"Yay!" Santana heard crying the background. "Tana, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow! Text me when you're at school so I can come and meet you."

"Mhmkay Britt, bye."

Santana hit the end button and plugged her phone into the iHome which was sitting on the floor next to her bed. Beyonce's voice filled the room as the teenager finished hanging the picture frame.

* * *

Santana rolled over in her bed when she heard her alarm go off. She stuffed her head under her pillow when she head her mom come into her room. "Santana, time to get up. Be downstairs in 15 minutes. I'm making bacon and eggs."

The teenager groaned as she sat up. Blowing the hair out of her face, Santana stood up and walked into the bathroom across the hall from her room. After going to the bathroom, she walked out and stripped out of her pajamas and putting on her new clothes.

Santana walked over to her dresser and picked up her hair brush, running it through her long black hair. She winced when the brush caught a not but was relieved when it became unknotted. She picked up two bobby pins and grabbed a chunk of her hair, pulling it back and inserting the two pins. Then, she moved on to her make up. Deciding she wanted to go for a more natural look, Santana only applied a light foundation, blush, eyeliner and one coat of maschera.

One the girl was finished, she slipped on her "New York City" sweatshirt, grabbed her white bag and walked downstairs to find her brother already sitting at the counter, eating his food.

"Morning Danny." Santana said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Mornin." He mumbled.

"Gracias." Santana said while Maria slid her a plate of eggs and bacon. She looked at the clock and shoved the rest of her food in her mouth before putting her plate in the sink. "I gotta go. Bye Danny." She kissed him on the forehead. "Have a good day, okay?" He nodded. Santana walked over to her mom and grabbed her lunch. "Thanks mom. I'll see you later."

* * *

Santana stepped off the bus and rolled her eyes when she saw that people were staring at her. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she texted Brittany.

_Where r u?-San_

Santana walked into the school and headed towards her locker. As she was putting in her combination she heard her phone vibrate.

_I'm coming to your locker now-Britt _

Santana smiled and took off her jacket. She placed it on a hook in her locker and pulled out her schedule. Looking at the piece of paper, Santana saw that she had World History first. She rolled her eyes and stuffed the paper back into her bag which was hanging on her shoulder.

"Hey San."

Santana turned around and saw Brittany standing there, dressed in her white and red cheerleading uniform.

"Hey B." Santana whispered into her ear as the two hugged.

"What do you have first?"

"History, you?"

"Me too!" Santana smiled and slammed her locker door shut. Linking their pinkies, the two started to walk down the hallway. The two fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence.

"So, have you thought about joining the cheer leading team?"

Santana looked at Brittany and shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't done it in a while so I'm not as good as I used to be."

"I think you should do it." The two friends stopped and looked at each other.

"Really?" Brittany nodded. Santana smiled when she saw the small twinkle in her friends eye.

"Okay." Brittany squealed, earning a few glances, and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"Hey Britt." Santana turned and came face to face with another blonde-haired cheerleader.

"Hey Quinn. Santana, you remember Quinn right?" Santana nodded and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi." Quinn snapped before turning back to Brittany. "Britt, we're going to go do our morning round of slushies. You coming?" Brittany bit her lip and thought about her options.

After a couple of seconds she decided. "I-I think I'm gonna sit this one out."

Quinn crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Okay, whatever. I'll see you a practice." And with that, Quinn turned on her heels and marched down the hallway. Santana watched as bystanders immediately moved out of her way and became confused.

"Don't mind Quinn." Brittany stated. "She can be very cranky in the morning sometimes, especially when she doesn't get what she wants." Santana nodded as her and Brittany started their walk down the hallway again. "She's also captain of the squad so she pretty much rules this place."

"Oh." Santana furrowed her brows. "What did she mean by 'making her morning round of slushies'?"

"Well, at McKinley, we have a slushy machine. People fill up a cup and then throw them at people, usually the people in the glee club and all the nerds. Sometimes random people get them too, you never know."

Santana's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, that's horrible."

Brittany shrugged and pulled on her backpack. "I guess, I wouldn't know."

The dark-haired beauty noticed the frown on her friends faced and squeezed their pinkies. "Hey, that must mean you're somebody around here."

"Barbie." Brittany and Santana turned around to see a women dressed in a purple and green track suite march up to them.

"Yes coach?"

"Whose your friend here."

"Santana, this is Coach Sue, the cheerleading coach." Santana nodded and looked at the women, finding it very hard to look the women in the eye.

"Do I know you from somewhere J-Lo?"

"Um, no ma'am."

"What a shame. Do you cheerlead?"

"I-I used to but-"

"Save it. Brittany, I want mini J-Lo here, at practice afterschool."

"Yes coach." When Sue walked away, Santana flinched when she saw the older women shove an innocent person into the row of lockers.

Brittany saw the look on Santana. "She isn't that scary, you'll get used to her."

"Yeah, you're right." Brittany bit her lip before dragging Santana into the bathroom. Checking under all the stalls and making sure they were empty, Brittany locked both the doors and walked over to Santana.

"Britt what are you-" Santana was cut off by a pair of lips. She was thrown off but immediately registered what was happening and reached her hands up so they tangled in Brittany's hair.

Pulling apart, Brittany said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that all morning."

Santana connected their lips again and pulled Brittany closer. The blonde cheerio backed them up till Santana couldn't move any farther and was resting on the sink counter. Hopping up on the counter, Santana spread her legs just so Brittany could move in between them.

As Brittany moved her lips up Santana's jaw, the bell rang.

"Let's go. Can't be late for class." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. Giving the girl a wink, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving a dumbfounded Santana.

What had she gotten her self into?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, thank you for the review and the follow/favorite alerts. Makes me feel good that people are enjoying my story. Next chapter should be up within the next two weeks. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything to do with it. **

* * *

Santana Lopez was tired. Actually, that would be an understatement. She was exhausted. After carrying around huge textbooks, all weighing about five pounds, her back hurt. All Santana wanted to do was go home and sit on her couch, watch bad reality shows, and eat a whole bag of chips if she felt like it. But no, here she was, pulling on a pair of black gym shorts which she had borrowed from Brittany.

"San, are you ready?"

Brittany speaking pulled Santana out of her thoughts. Was she really about to do this? The last time she cheered was before her dad died and even then she wasn't very good.

"Yeah Britt." She walked around the corner and was met with Brittany leaning on the door frame, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Good. I hope you make it."

"I do too." That was a lie. Sure Santana would be a little excited if she made it but, only because she would spend more time with Brittany. Deep down though, she was hoping that she wouldn't.

"Come on, Coach Sue doesn't like people to be late." Brittany said as she grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her threw the doors leading to the gym.

Coach Sue was sitting their, at her table, clipboard in hand, waiting for her. She lifted head and stared at Santana.

"Ah you're here. I thought you would be home stuffing your face with tacos and guacamole."

"Uh.."

"Save it. Brittany told me you used to be a cheerleader, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Music!" Coach Sue yelled at no one in particular.

"Break a leg." Brittany whispered in her ear before running towards the bleachers and taking a seat.

Beats started to flow through the gym and Santana felt like she was seven again, standing in front of a crowd with a huge fake smile on her face, screaming cheers till her throat hurt.

Her cue came and Santana started to move her arms and legs in sharp directions. After a couple of counts, Santana broke out into a series of flips that she was quite surprised she could still do.

When she finished her first sequence Brittany swore she saw a smile start to creep on Santana's face but she wasn't sure.

When her two minutes of music was up, Santana stood with her arms on her waist, panting quietly and trying to catch her breath. A couple beats later, Coach Sue spoke.

"You're good J-Lo, better than I thought. Brittany!" Brittany leaped up and jogged over so she was standing next to Santana. "I want you to get her fitted for her uniform and give her a copy of the schedule. Shakria, I want you in your uniform tomorrow, hair up like Barbie's and I expect you to be at practice like everyone else." Santana nodded and walked with Brittany towards the locker room.

Once they were in, Brittany pulled her friend into a hug. "Santana! You were so good. I don't know why you said you were bad, that was amazing."

"Thanks Britt, I guess I still had some skills still left." Santana said as they pulled back from each other's grasp.

"Are you still coming over to my house?"

"Of course B, I can't wait to meet your family."

"Here," Brittany pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Put these on."

"But that means you won't have any clothes."

Brittany shook her head. "Don't worry, I'll be fine in my uniform. Oh! That reminds me." Santana watched as Brittany walked away, only to return shortly with two neatly folded uniforms in her hand with a piece of paper sitting gently on tops. "Here's your uniform and schedule. We have practice everyday after school except Thursdays when we have practice in the morning."

Santana groaned when she heard the words "practice" and "morning" come out of the blondes mouth. Brittany nudged her in the side and smiled.

"It's not that bad. Put you're clothes on and hurry. My mom is already here to pick us up."

Once Santana was finished, the two locked pinkies and made their way to the front of the school where Brittany's mom was waiting for them in her white 2009 Kia Borrego Ex Suv.

"Hi mom." Brittany said as she pulled Santana into the back seat with her.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Pierce turned around and looked at her daughters friend, offering her a friendly wave. "Hi Santana, it's finally nice to meet you."

Santana nodded in response. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Pierce."

"Honey, call me Susan. We go on a first name basis in our house." Santana chuckled and buckled her seat belt. As Mrs. Pierce pulled out of the school parking lot, Santana felt Brittany's pinkie finger poking hers. The brunet smiled and wrapped her pinkie around Brittany's.

"So Santana, Brittany told me that you live with your mother and little brother."

"Yup. Just the three of us."

"Must be peaceful. At our house, it's a zoo everyday." The two teens and Mrs. Pierce laughed. The three fell into a comfortable silence and before no time, they were pulling into the driveway.

When Santana stepped out of the car, she noticed the small details of the raised-ranch house. How there was a bike laying down in the middle of the yard, how the white paint was chipping on the front door and how the railing on the front steps was all rusted.

It looked like a house that had a couple kids living inside yet very inviting.

"Santana, are you coming?" Brittany said, snapping Santana out of her thoughts. She nodded and linked pinkies with her friend, pulling her bag higher on her shoulder.

As they walked inside, Santana was hit with the warmth of a fire going somewhere in the house.

"Britty!" Mia came running down the hall and hugged her sister.

"Hey Mia." Brittany picked the tiny girl up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. For an eight year old, Mia was on the small side. She still had most of her baby teeth and a loud raspy voice. "You remember Santana right? She was the girl we met at the park last week."

Mia nodded and smiled as she saw the girls mouth spread into a big smile. "Hi!" She said with a wave.

"Hey kid." Santana said as she reached up and pinched the girls cheeks.

Mrs. Pierce walked into the living room and smiled when she saw the three of them talking. "Santana, take your coat off, stay a while."

Santana smiled in response and took of her light jacket, putting it on an empty coat rack which was hanging on the wall. She slipped off her black converse and shoved them to the side.

Brittany put Mia down and she ran off into her room, leaving Brittany and Santana alone. "So what do you wanna do?" Brittany asked while bouncing on the balls of her feet, hands clasped in front of her.

Santana shrugged. "I don't care Britt. What ever you wanna do is fine."

"I want you to meet my cat."

Before Santana could respond, Brittany grabbed her and and pulled her down the hall until the two reached the last room on the left. The blonde cheerleader opened her door and pulled the brunet inside.

The walls were a soft blue and covered in various posters, ranging from Katy Perry all the way to The Wanted. There was a bed pushed in the corner with a very larger brown striped cat sitting on it.

Brittany picked the cat up and and walked over to Santana. "San, this is Lord Tubbington."

"He's um, very uh, big Britt."

Santana ran a hand down the cat's back which made him purr in response.

"Yeah but he's a good cuddle buddy." Brittany kissed him on the head before gently dropping him on the ground and letting him run out of the room. "You wanna watch a movie before dinner is ready?"

"Sure. What movies do you have?"

"Any movie you can think of. They are in the bin next to the TV. I just gotta use the bathroom so I'll be right back."

Santana nodded and watched as the bubbly-blonde walked out of the room before walking over and sitting down next to the bin. The first movie sitting on top was Lady and the Tramp. She picked it up and moved it aside, seeing a bunch of classic Disney Movies underneath. After digging around a little, Santana saw the movie she wanted.

"Find a movie yet?" Santana jumped at the sound of Brittany's voice. She turned around and was met with her best friend and a small toddler resting in her arms. "I hope you don't mind but Maddie wanted to join us." Santana smiled as she watched the interaction between the two sisters.

"I don't care at all. She is adorable Britt." Santana reached out and picked the girl up out of Brittany's arms. "Oh and I picked the Lion King, it's one of my favorites!"

"Me too! I used to watch it almost everyday when I was little." Brittany picked the Dvd case up from the floor, opened it, and stuck the dvd into the machine. She grabbed the remote and joined Santana on the bed, who was now playing with Maddie.

"Seriously Britt, you're sister here must be magic. I usually don't like little kids this age but I can't help to think that I have just fallen in love with her." Santana kissed the toddlers forehead and pulled her closer in her body.

"A lot of people always say that. My mom said I was the exact same way when I was her age."

"Some things haven't changed Britt." Santana whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek lightly. Brittany felt shivers run down her spine but a small amount of heat crawl up the back of her neck. Her stomach clenched as she felt Santana pepper the side of her neck with light kisses.

Maybe Santana shouldn't take their friendship slow.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what YOU want to see in this story :) It would help me so much. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter :) Sorry it took so long, I'm really sick and haven't had the most motivation to write. **

* * *

The next day, when Santana walked threw open the doors of McKinley, she made heads turn. As she walked down the hallway, with Brittany by her side, she could hear all the whispers and felt eyes bore into the back oh her head.

_'Probably of jealousy' _

Santana pulled down her cheer leading top and hiked up her skirt. Although the uniforms were highly uncomfortable, Santana liked the way her ass looked in the short skirt so why not take advantage. She reached up and tightened her ponytail before letting her hands drop to her side as her and Brittany continued their walk to her locker.

When they walked past a bunch of boys in letterman jackets, Santana heard all their comments.

"Dude, check out that nice piece of ass."

"Five bucks I can bang her before you do."

"Twenty and you have a deal"

Santana rolled her eyes and shot them both a glare, one that she was very famous for.

Back at her old school, if you received this glare, you were automatically on Santana's hate list and trust me, that list was very long. No one barely made eye contact with her because it was hard to look the brunette in the eye without fearing for your life.

"What do we have first?" Brittany asked, snapping Santana out of her daze. Most of the time Brittany forgot her schedule so having someone with the same schedule as her really helped.

"Um, Geometry."

"I hate math. I always ask Lord Tubbington to help me with my homework but all he does is rip up the paper with his claws and when I tried to explain it to Mr. Underwood, he just laughed in my face and gave me a detention."

Santana saw Brittany frown and immediately felt bad.

_'__There is defiantly something different with this girl, but I think I defiantly like it.' _

"I'm sorry B. I could help you with your homework."

"San you don't have too."

Santana took a step closer to Brittany and stood on her toes. "But I want to Britt. You're special to me and I want to help you."

Brittany felt the heat crawl up the back of her neck and the shiver go down her spin when she felt the hot breath against her ear. Santana winked at the blonde before reaching up her perfectly manicured hand and dialled in her combination.

Pulling out her math textbook and binder, Santana shoved them into her bag before slamming her locker door shut and linking pinkies with her best friend.

"Hey Britt."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over my house after practice today?" Brittany nodded and smiled.

"I would love to San."

"I was thinking we could pop in some Sweet Valley High and get our cuddle on." Santana winked again as the two walked into the classroom and took their seats in the back of the class.

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright children, open up to page 143 and do all the problems. I want it on my desk before the end of the period. You may work with a partner." The teacher said as he walked in and sat down at his desk.

Santana moved her desk so it was next to Brittany's and pulled out her book.

"San, I need help."

"With what B?"

"I can't open my book." Santana looked at her friend and smiled. To other people, they would have found this very annoying but to Santana, she found it adorable.

"Here." The brunnet reached over and gently opened her book and flipping to the right page.

"Thanks." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana responded by resting her hand on the blonde's thigh and squeezing it lightly.

As the period progressed, Santana's hand never left Brittany's thigh which made the blonde happy.

Brittany was never in relationships because everyone thought she was to stupid and dumb to ever spell her name correctly. All the boys took advantage of her when it came to sex and partying because Brittany didn't know any better.

Having her older brother around some what helped her because he guided her in the right direction but once he graduated, she started to go down the wrong path.

But Brittany knew as soon as she saw Santana staring at her in the park that day, that she was going to have someone who would protect her.

"Brittany, are you done?" Santana asked. Santana looked down at Brittany's paper and saw that it was filled with scribble marks and different coloured crayon. She was to concentrated on her own work that she didn't even notice what kind of writing utensil her friend was using.

Brittany looked up at Santana and then back down at her paper.

"I'm sorry San I-"

"B, calm down. I'll just write your name on my paper but I'll teach you what we're doing later, okay?" Santana cocked her head to the side and looked down at the blonde.

"Okay." Brittany rested her head in her hand as she watched Santana walk up to the teacher's desk and put their paper down in the pile.

"Look at this retard. She drew a picture of fucking unicorns and rainbows in crayon. What is she three? Hey Brittany, did your mother drop you when you were a baby or do you belong back in kindergarten." Brittany felt the tears rush to her eyes as she heard the cheerleader say those things to her. She lowered her head and played with her fingers. "Actually, you're in the wrong room. The special ed room is down the hall."

"What did you just say about her?" Brittany slowly looked up and saw Santana standing almost face to face with the cheerleader.

"I said that she needs to be put in a mental hospital because she is seriously fucked up."

"Leave her alone."

"Or what." Santana took a step closer to the cheerleader and smirked.

"You don't wanna know."

"Oh, I'm so scared. You must be pretty messed up to if you're gonna stand up for this retard."

"Don't call her that."

"Why shouldn't I we all know it's true."

"Because I said so. You don't wanna mess with me. I'm from Queens, the wrong side of the tracks. I could mess up your pretty little face in once punch. It'd be really sad to know that all that plastic surgery money would go to waste when your boobs pop and your nose is-"

"San, stop." Santana snapped her head to look towards Brittany. "I'm fine."

"No Britt, I'm not gonna let this bimbo say things like that to you."

"Yeah Santana, stop it. Let the retard fend for herself." The cheerleader said in a mocking voice.

Santana clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. The bell rang causing the girl to step back, but not before she reached for Brittany's drawing and ripped it up. Santana watched as the blonde cheerleader walked out of the room, dropping the pieces of paper in the trash.

Within seconds, the class room was empty, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I'm used to it." Brittany said quietly as she grabbed her backpack and started to walk out of the room. Santana grabbed her stuff, shoving it in her backpack before following Brittany out of the closet.

When no one was looking, she bent down and grabbed the pieces of paper out of the trash and shoved them in her bag before watching Brittany walk across the hall to the bathroom.

The new cheerleader crossed the hall and walked into the bathroom, only to hear quiet sobbing from one of the stalls.

"Leave." Santana barked at the two girls standing in front of the mirror, touching up their make up. The two girls immediately left and Santana locked to door.

"Britt?"

"Go away Santana, I'm fine."

"B, please come out." Santana heard shuffling so she took a step back from the stall and waited.

Brittany walked out of the stall and into Santana's waiting arms. She wrapped her arms around the girl and buried her face into the Latina's neck, crying softly.

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's back and started to rub, calming her friend down. "Shh, I'm here B." After a minute or so, Brittany pulled back and whipped her eyes. "B, does this happen a lot?" She nodded and Santana removed her hands from Brittany's back and cupped her face.

"Well I want you to know that it's going to stop because I'm here. I'm never gonna let anyone say mean things to you, ever. Okay?"

"Thank you." Brittany said, barely above a whisper. The two looked each other in the eye and just stared at each other. Santana could have sworn that she saw Brittany's blue eyes glance down at her lips and smiled slightly.

Gaining some courage Santana slowly lent in. Santana's lips brushed Brittany's gently and already she felt her stomach clench. She felt Brittany smile and instantly wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pulled her in closer.

The kiss was simple. No tongue, just pure feelings. With each second that passed by, Santana knew that she wanted to spend as much time with Brittany as possible. Not as friends, or even best friends. She wanted something more.

* * *

**Please review, it would make me thrilled. All it takes is two seconds. I still want to know what you guys want to see happen! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chapter is up! Hope you'll enjoy it. Reviews are always appreciated and give me more motivation. Can I just say that the sectionals episode was incredible. 'Come See About Me' and 'Homeward Bound/Home' made me cry. And I flipped out when I saw the Bram kiss for next episode. Brittana or die! Right? Hahaha, enough with my rant. Sorry for any mistakes. Next chapter will be up within the next two weeks or so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song used in this chapter.**

* * *

Brittany was the first to pull back. Resting her head against Santana's forehead, she took in what had just happened. Fireworks. That's the only thing that came to her head. As soon as their lips touched, she felt the spark, something she hadn't felt in forever.

"That was.."Santana said breathlessly.

"Amazing." Brittany said, finishing Santana's sentence.

The two girls just looked into each other's eyes, jumping slightly when the bell rang. Brittany slowly unwrapped her arms and slowly took a step back, not losing eye contact with Santana. Taking a deep breath, she broke her gaze and bent down to retrieve her back. When she stood back up, Santana had her back turned and was fixing her make up in the mirror.

"Santana?"

"Yeah B?"

"What does this mean? Because I know you felt something in that kiss to."

Santana gripped the edge of the counter and looked at her best friend. "I don't know what this means but all I do know it that I don't want to lose you."

"Are we like, uh together or..." Brittany said nervously.

"Do you want to be?" Santana asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

A small smile formed on Brittany's face. She looked down at her fingers before slowly looking back up at Santana's face.

Santana broke out into a huge smile as she saw Brittany nod her head. Smirking slightly, Santana took a step towards Brittany and grabbed her hands.

"Brittany S. Pierce, will you go on a date with me this Friday night?"

The blonde rolled her eyes playfully before engulfing Santana in a hug. "Of course San, I would love too."

"Good. Now come on," Santana grabbed her bag and tightened her grip on Brittany's hand. "We are going to be late for English." The brunette winked at Brittany before the two ran out of the bathroom and to their next class.

* * *

"Hurry up you sloppy babies!" Santana heard Coach yell as they were finishing their last lap. When she reached the end, she doubled over, trying to catch her breath. Looking around, she saw everyone else doing the same this except her blonde haired beauty.

Brittany was bouncing on the balls of her feet, breathing normally and with a smile on her face. Santana stood back up straight and walked over to her.

"How can you not be tired from running 25 laps?"

Brittany shrugged and handed Santana her water bottle. "I don't know. I'm used to it I guess."

"You're so lucky."

"Nah, not really."

Coach Sue walked down the bleachers, clipboard and megaphone in hand, casting a very hard glare at her cheerleaders.

"You sloppy babies better pick it up. Nationals is two months away and I expect first place. At this rate, we'll be lucky to get a 'you tried' sticker. No get out of my sight." And with a wave of her head, she was gone. All the girls immediately ran into the locker room, wanting to go home as soon as possible.

Brittany and Santana were the last ones on the field. The two linked pinkies and slowly walked to the locker room, enjoying the comfortable silence that was between them. When they walked threw the doors, they were hit with a cloud full of steam which was coming from the steaming hot showers some of the girls were taking.

"B, do you wanna take a shower here or at my house."

"I don't care, your house is fine I guess."

Santana smiled. "Okay." The two girls walked over to their lockers, stripping down from their uniforms and putting on comfortable clothes. For Santana it was a pair of dark blue sweatpants and one of her dad's old sweatshirts that hung loosely on her body.

Brittany on the other hand pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants with ducks all over them, and a purple zip-up hoodie.

With a nod from Brittany, the two picked up their bags and walked out of the locker room and towards to front of the school.

"Britt, my mom is at work so we have to walk to my house. Is that okay?"

Brittany nodded and smiled. "Just means I get to spend more time with you."

Santana blushed lightly and looked down at the pavement below her.

Throughout the walk, their hands would brush each others, earning giggles from both the girls. Finally, Santana got the courage and laced her fingers in between Brittany's and pulled her closer so that their shoulders were touching.

When the two reached the beginning of Santana's street, Santana stopped and turned towards her best friend.

"B, I just have to stop at my neighbors house to get my brother and then we can go home."

"Okay." The two continued on their walk. "How old is your brother again?"

"He's eleven."

"That's cool."

"I guess." Santana laughed. "He can seriously be a pain in my ass at some times but I love him at the end of the day."

"I get what you're saying. Mia is always wanting to hang out with me but then Lord Tubbington needs my attention and it just gets so confusing really fast."

Santana just shook her head and squeezed Brittany's hand. "B you can either wait right here or come with me to the front door to get Danny."

"I'll come with you!"

Santana laughed at Brittany's enthusiastic answer. "Alright, come on then."

The two walked up the path towards the front door. Santana knocked on the door and a couple seconds later, the door opened and a middle-aged women opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Macray."

"Santana, hello. You're brother will be right down."

"Thank you." Santana smiled at the women. Mrs. Macray walked away, leaving Brittany and Santana standing on the doorstep.

Santana noticed a little girl peaking her head out from behind a wall. "Hi Julia." Santana said in a soft voice and a smile. The little girl smiled and ran towards the brunette, hugging the girls leg. Santana picked the little girl up and kissed her cheek. "This is Brittany. Can you say hi?" The little three year old buried her head in Santana's neck. "She's a little shy, sorry B."

"Nah, it's okay." Brittany said as she tickled the little girls stomach, making her squirm in Santana's arms.

Danny came walking down the hallway, followed by Mrs. Macray, and had a confused look on his face when her saw Brittany standing next to his older sister. Mrs. Macray took Julia from Santana's arms and wished the well and said that Danny was welcome at her home anytime.

Once out side, Santana turned towards her brother. "Danny, this is Brittany." Danny smiled slightly then bushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Hey." He said softly.

"So squirt, how was school?"

"Alright."

"Did you talk to the soccer coach?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. He said that I can try out at their next practice, which is tomorrow."

"You'll do great bud." Santana said as she unlocked their front door and walked inside. "Dan, Brittany and I will be up in my room. I want you to get your homework done and then we could order pizza for dinner, okay?"

"Kay."

"Knock if you need me." Santana called over her shoulder as the two cheer leaders walked up the stairs and into Santana's bedroom.

Walking in, Santana noticed how different their rooms were. While Brittany's was a soft blue, Santana's was a dark red, almost a dark brown and had a dark bed spread and furniture.

Santana hopped up on her bed, and Brittany followed. "So what do you wanna do?"

"We could do our homework?" Santana smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"Do you need help with math?"

The blonde cheerleader nodded and pulled out her notebook, ready to be tutored by Santana.

"Alright. So we are doing proofs. For a two column proof, all you have to do is write a statement on one side and the reason on why that statement is true on the other side. See." Santana showed Brittany what to write before continuing. "For a paragraph proof, you have to take what is written in the chart and just turn it into sentences."

Santana looked up from the notebook and saw Brittany staring at her. "What?" She said nervously.

"You're just so beautiful." Santana looked down bashfully and giggled.

"You aren't to bad your self B."

When Santana looked back up, she saw Brittany staring at something behind her. Turning her head around, she saw that Brittany was staring at her guitar.

"Do you play?"

Santana shrugged. "Only a couple songs but yeah, I guess."

"Will you play a song for me?"

"Sure." Santana stood up and walked over to the corner of her room where her guitar was resting in it's stand. Sitting back down on her bed, she tuned it before looking back up at Brittany. "Ready?"

Brittany nodded and smiled as she heard the opening chords.

_White lips, pale face  
__Breathing in snowflakes  
__Burnt lungs, sour taste  
_

_Light's gone, day's end  
__Struggling to pay rent  
__Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cos we're just under the upperhand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cos we're just under the upperhand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_But she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upperhand_  
_Go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_  
_To fly, fly_  
_Angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_Angels to die_

As Santana strummed the last chord, she looked up at Brittany and smiled.

"San, your voice is incredible. It's so raspy and soft but beautiful."

"Thanks Britt."

"When did you first start to play the guitar?"

"Probably when I was ten. My neighbor taught me how to play when he would babysit my brother and I. That was the first time I've played in probably a couple weeks."

"You should play more often because you are really good."

There was a knock on her door, following by her brother's voice. "Santana, I'm done with my homework. Can we order food now."

"Sure bud, go grab me the phone." Santana yelled through her closed door. "Well, so much for our homework."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I liked this much better. But you know what would make this even better?"

"What?" Santana asked playfully.

"This." Before Santana could respond, Santana felt a soft pair of lips on hers and smiled. Reaching up, she cupped Brittany's cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb.

Danny came rushing through the door, causing the two to break apart. He jumped on the bed and handed his sister the phone. Santana winked at Brittany before dialing the number and placing their order.

* * *

**Song: A Team by Ed Sheeran.**

**Next chapter is their date :)**

**Please review and tell me what you want their date to look like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! The next chapter is up! Please review and suggest what you want to see because I am slowly running out of ideas. But no worries! I have a few more chapters in mind! Hope you all enjoy :) **

* * *

After ordering the pizza, all three decide that they want to watch a movie in the living room.

"Danny, you can pick the movie. As long as it's not a cartoon action movie." Santana said while pointing a finger at her little brother, shifting her weight to her right left and resting her other hand on her hip.

Danny huffed and crossed his arms in front of his body. "Fine."

Once Danny left the room, Brittany turned to Santana. "San, you didn't have to say that. I don't care what movies we watch. I'm kinda used to those kind of movies because my brother and I would watch them constantly."

Santana shrugged and wrapped her right arm around Brittany's waist, leading her out of Santana's room. "I know, but knowing him he would have picked Star Wars or something."

Brittany laughed and leaned her head against Santana's gently. When the two reached the living room, Danny was digging threw the movie bin. "Found it!" Danny said.

"Whatchya pick?" Santana said while plopping down on the couch.

"Indiana Jones!" Danny exclaimed, his voice dripping with excitement.

Santana was about to let out a groan but was drowned out by Brittany's squealing.

"I love Indiana Jones!" Brittany said while bouncing in her seat.

The ravin-haired beauty looked at her friend with a loving smile and gently moved her hand from her lap to Brittany's thigh.

While Danny was putting the movie into the DVD player, Santana quickly pecked Brittany on the cheek before snuggling into her best friend. "Bud, can you turn the lights off."

"Sure." Danny ran over, hit the light switch then jumped on the couch next to his sister.

Twenty minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang. Santana removed her self from Brittany's grasp and walked towards the front door, grabbing the money off the table next to the coat closet.

Opening the door, Santana was shocked as who was standing their. "Kurt?"

"Uh-Santana, hi." Kurt was in Santana's biology class and the two formed some sort of connection. "I-uh didn't know you lived here."

Santana chuckled softly and handed her friend the money, taking the pizza in return. "Keep the change Kurt. See you tomorrow!"

"Have a nice night." Kurt said with a polite nod before walking back to his car. Santana shut the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing three paper plates and three water bottles, before walking back into the living room.

When she entered the room, Santana couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sight of her brother and best friend. The two were intensely staring at the screen, almost on the edge of the couch. "Pizza's here!"

The two never took their eyes of the screen while grabbing a piece of pizza and a water bottle. The only noise for a while was the television and them chewing their food. After three slices each, they were all laying back on the couch, on the verge of falling asleep.

Santana looked at her brother who had pizza sauce all over his face and his eyes were slowly shutting, only to jerk back open when they were almost closed. "Britt, I'll be right back." Santana whispered. "Danny, come on bud." Santana gently picked up her brother and quietly carrie him up to his room.

Normally, he would go to bed around nine but he was tired and it was only 7:30 and all his homework was done so Santana laid him down under his covers and kissed him on the forehead.

"I don't wanna go to sleep. I wanna finish the movie."

"Danny, go to sleep. We can finish the movie tomorrow. Goodnight."

The only thing Santana got in response was light snoring.

Running back into the living room, Santana jumped on the couch and crawled over to Brittany who was staring at her with a seducing smile. Santana swung her legs over Brittany's mid section and cupped Brittany's face.

"You have no idea, home much I wanted to kiss you during the movie." Santana whispered while hovering over the blondes lips. Brittany smiled and closed the gap between the two, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

The kiss started of softly at first but as time progressed, it got more heated. Brittany gently ran her tongue over Santana's soft lips, earning a quiet moan in return. Santana opened her mouth and as soon as their tongues touched, the two instantly felt the spark between them. Santana's grip on Brittany's face got tighter while Brittany pulled Santana as close as possible.

Brittany ran her hands down Santana's back and snaked her hands under her shirt. Gripping her waist slightly, Brittany started to buck her hips slowly, looking for friction. Santana slipped one of her legs so she was straddling only one of Brittany's legs. Getting the message, Santana started to grind her hips so they matched Brittany's hips.

The blonde cheerleader ran her hands up Santana's bare back until she reached her friends bra strap. Santana moved her lips from Brittany's mouth and started to trail kisses down her neck.

Brittany felt Santana nod, saying to go further. Brittany unsnapped the clip and slowly moved her hands from Santana's back to her chest.

Santana sat back and pulled her shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Then, she shyly peeled her bra off, throwing it over to where her shirt was.

"Wow." Was all Brittany could say. "You're so beautiful." Santana bit her lip before reconnecting them with Brittany's neck. Finding her pulse point, Santana started to suck, making sure she left a mark. Even if they weren't 'girlfriends', Santana wanted people to know that the blonde was hers. Brittany felt her eyes roll back in her head and bucked her hips so hard, Santana grunted in response.

"Britt." Brittany shivered when she felt Santana's hot breath hit her ear.

"Yeah San?" Brittany said breathlessly.

"You're wearing to much clothes babe." Santana said with a light laugh. The olive-skinned girl slowly unzipped the back of Brittany's cheerleading top and was shocked when she found the the blonde wasn't wearing a bra on underneath. "Tease." Santana said while she nibbled on Brittany's ear lobe.

Brittany moaned in response to Santana's lips on her hear. All of a sudden Brittany heard a noise.

"San, I think I hear something."

"It's nothing. Probably just the house creaking." Santana mumbled against her neck, reaching her hand up to gently run her thumb against Brittany's nipple.

"No San, it sounded like a garage door opening." Brittany said breathlessly. Santana immediately pulled her head back and looked Brittany in the eye, listing for a sound.

Then she heard a door slam shut. "Shit B. It's my Mom " Santana said in a rush, jumping off of Brittany to grab their shirts, throwing Brittany hers before yanking hers back on. "Come on, lets go to my room.

The two girls linked hands before sprinting up the stairs and to Santana's room. Once they were in her room, the two girls just looked at each other and laughed.

"That was so close San. What if your Mom walked in on us."

"Oh my gosh imagine her face."

Brittany flopped down on Santana's bed, pulling one of her pillows into her arms.

"Santana?"

"Yeah Britt?" Santana said, patting down her hair while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Come here." The brunet jumped on her bed, making Brittany giggle. Santana gave her the look as if she was saying 'continue'. "Does your Mom know that you're gay?"

Santana took a deep breath in before resting her head on Brittany's stomach. "Yeah B. She does." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and started to play with her fingers. "Does uh your mom know that you're um bi?"

"No but I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with it. My aunt is the same way as me so I'm guessing she wouldn't care."

"That's good. My abuela didn't accept me at first but she is slowly coming around."

"Aw, I'm sorry Tana."

"It's alright Britt."

* * *

"I'm home!" Mrs. Lopez shouted up the stairs but she got no response. After walking into the living room to find the ending credits of Indian Jones playing and an empty box of pizza, she got curious of where her children are.

Checking on Danny first, she found him tucked in his bed, sleeping soundly.

As she was walking to Santana's room she rememberer that Brittany was over. Taping lightly on the door, she heard no response. Taking a chance, Maria opened the door slightly and peaked in, only to met by a heart warming sight.

Brittany and Santana were laying together on her daughters bed. Santana had her arm wrapped around Brittany's waist and had her head snuggled in the crook of the blondes neck. Brittany had a arm wrapped around Santana's back. The two looked so content with each other which made the older women smile.

Pulling out her phone, Maria snapped a quick picture of the two before silently going back out of the room and walking downstairs to heat up some food.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter! Please keep reviewing even if it's a simple message. Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

Walking down the hallways, Santana couldn't help but get uncomfortable with all the stares she was receiving. But then again, she was dressed in a Cheerio's uniform and holding Brittany's hand.

As the two were walking down the science hallway, Santana saw a group of boys whispering to each other and every now and then looking at Brittany and herself.

Getting closer, Santana could barley make out what they were saying.

"I heard that she's a lesbian and fucked one of her teachers at her old school and that's why she moved her." A dude with a Mohawk said.

"Dude you have it all wrong. She had a threesome with two girls in the principles office and he walked in and expelled all three of them." Another boy said who was just freakishly tall and was sporting a dopey grin.

"Do you think if I asked them if I could watch they would let me?"

The group of boys laughed and pounded each others fists before dispersing and walked of to their separate classes.

Santana looked up at Brittany to see if she heard anything but the blonde didn't seem to be effected by what the group of boys were saying.

Even though she has barley known Brittany for a little over two weeks, Santana felt as if she could trust the girl with her life. Being with Brittany taught Santana some things.

Like to not think about all of the negatives in her life but to think of all the positives.

Or to always be honest with people. Santana always has had a problem with being honest with people. More than anything, she hated confrontation.

Back in Queens, Santana would always be lying to her teachers and her friends and sometimes even her family. Whether they were little tiny white lies or huge massive lies, she always felt guilty.

But the most important lesson Brittany had taught her so far was that 'Dolphins are just gay sharks'.

The two girls were in their marine-bio class, watching a documentary on dolphins when's Brittany whispered the line to her best friend. Santana had bursted out in laughter, earning a glare from her teacher, before quieting down and giggling for the rest of the period.

"San what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Britt." Santana smiled. "Nothing at all."

Brittany giggled. "Did you do the history homework?"

"No because someone," Santana nudged Brittany in the side "fell asleep on me."

"San, you fell asleep on me."

Santana squinted her eyes and made a line with her lips. She heard Brittany laugh which made her break concentration.

Looking around, Santana saw no one watching them so she quickly stood on her toes and pecked Brittany right on the lips.

"Mhmm San what was that for."

Santana shrugged. "Can't I kiss you in public?"

To answer her question, Brittany pulled Santana to the side of the hallway and cupped her cheek gently. "You can kiss me whenever you want."

"Can I kiss you right now?" Santana's eyes flickered to Brittany's lips before finding those pools of baby blue. The blonde nodded before closing the distance between them.

When their lips touched it was like fireworks, every time. They had the spark and the passion all in one sweet little kiss.

Pulling back, Santana opened her eyes to see Brittany beaming back at her.

The first bell rang, signaling that they had three minutes to get to class.

"I'll meet you at your locker, Kay Britt?" Santana had a free period while Brittany had child development. It was the only period where the girls were not in the same class. "Bye babe." Santana said before pecking Brittany on the lips and walking off the class.

* * *

Santana was sitting at a desk in the library, doing her History homework when a girl in a cheer leading uniform came and sat across from her.

When Santana looked up she saw that it was the same cheerleader that was bullying Brittany the other day in math class.

"Can I help you?" Santana said in a bitchy tone.

"Santana right?" She nodded. "Listen. Word in the hallway is that you're dating Barbie. Just a little advice, she won't stick around. Lord knows that whole innocent act is fake."

"What are you talking about?"

The Cheerio raised an eye brow. "You don't know?" Santana instantly got nervous. "Before you moved here from Mexico-"

"Queens, New York" Santana growled.

"Whatever. But before you came Brittany was fucking the whole football team maybe some of the hockey players. She can't last in relationships because she cheats on people. Don't believe me, then go check her bed post. Each knot represents one of her hook ups. See you around Sarah." The blonde cheerleader stood up and walked back to her group if friends sitting three tables away from her, giggling like crazy.

At the end of the period, Santana walked past the group of girls and could feel all their eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

She turned around and looked them all in the eye, one by one. She had her arms crossed in front of her and had her bitch face on. "Do you have a problem or are you just staring at me for shits and giggles?"

Immediately, all the girls looked back down at their work, muttering silent apologizes. None of the girls had suspected that Santana would actually say something to them so when she did it caught most of them off guard.

Listing to their apologizes made Santana smirk except that smirk dropped when she heard what one of the cheerleaders said. _Lesbian. _

When Santana came out at her old school, more like forced out, everyone who was close to her started to turn. They would make up excuses on why they couldn't hang out with her, move to a section where Santana couldn't see them in the locker room when they had to change for gym and more. The worst was when she heard all the whispering about her in the hallway. The names like _dyke, faggot, lesbian, _they were all used. But Santana just kept her head held high and pretended like she never heard a thing.

So the day when she and her girlfriend at the time walked into school, everyone reacted like they had just seen someone get sick.

Even though her and Maci only lasted about 4 months, Santana lost all of her friends and even the teachers gave her looks of disgust when she was in class.

The only friend that never left her side was Sam. Actually, now that she was thinking about him, Sam reminded her a lot of Brittany.

They were both blonde, had a funny personality, piercing blue eyes and were incredibly talented. Sam was an excellent guitar player while Brittany was an exceptional dance, even though Santana's never seen her dance.

The bell rang, signaling that the period was over and that they had five minutes to get to their next class.

Santana picked up all her books and made her way to Brittany's locker. Approaching Brittany's locker, Santana saw Quinn standing next to the blonde talking to her.

"Hey Britt." Santana smiled as she ran her hand down Brittany's arm affectionately. "Quinn." She said politely with a small nod.

"Hey Santana. I'll leave you two alone. But Brittany, think about it." Quinn said before pushing herself off the locker and walked away.

"Think about what?"

"Nothing San, don't worry about it."

"Alright." Santana said nervously. What the cheerleader said to her in the hallway was starting to really bother her.

"Do you wanna get pizza after school and then go to the park?" Brittany said, shutting her locker and linking her hand with Santana's.

"That sounds great." The two girls smiled at each other before starting their walk to their next class.

"So during child development we got to play with the kids in the daycare. It was so much fun! I got to play with Caiden and we played with the trains. Then we had pretzels for snack and then we colored and it was so much fun!"

"I'm glad you had a nice time B. Study was so boring. But I did manage to get my history homework done that you so kindly never let me do."

"San I thought we talked about this." Brittany said, shoving Santana playfully.

"I'm kidding babe."

"Oh hey. Look who it is. Dyke number one and dyke number too. Why don't you girls transfer somewhere else so we all don't get infected by your gayness" A football player said to the two girls as he walked by.

Santana immediately let go of Brittany's hand and pounced on the guy, pinning him to the wall.

"Listen her douche bag, if you call Brittany or me dykes again I will chop of your nuts. Left or right your choice. But I am not going to let you call us names just because we are together. Oh and by the way, you might want to watch your leering on boys asses when you walk by them, _chico estúpido._"

Santana let go of the boy before patting him on the cheek and grabbing Brittany's hand and walking towards their next class.

"You didn't have to do that." Brittany said quietly as they walked into their English classroom.

"Yes I did Britt! I'm not going to let people call us names just because we're together."

"Are we?" Brittany asked, looking over at Santana.

Santana was in the middle of searching for a pen in her bag when Brittany asked the question. Were they? She hadn't asked the blonde to be her girlfriend but she was planning on saving that for their date Friday.

'_Shit our date. I completely forgot about it. What the hell am I gonna do. I have nothing planed.' _Santana though as she smacked her palm against her forehead.

"Santana you didn't answer my question." Brittany said, getting impatient.

A sly grin growing on Santana's face, she turned towards her friend. "Not yet Britt. Just wait."

* * *

**Next chapter is their date! Leave me a message of what you wan their date to look like! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright, please don't hate me! Sorry so long for the wait but finally here is chapter ten! Please keep reviewing and spread the word to people about this story! I would love to hear more feedback from all of you guys! This chapter is the longest out of all of them so I hope it makes it up to you guys for waiting so long.**

**Thank you to all the new favorite/follow alerts. Makes me happy that a lot of people are reading my story. **

**I hope everyone had a great holiday/new year's.**

**Oh and don't forget to wish our queen, Miss Naya Rivera a happy 26th birthday on Saturday (January 12th)! I know I will :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Glee, only my made up story lines.**

* * *

The rest of the week flew by and before Santana could blink, it was Friday.

She had planned the perfect date, all revolving around Brittany's favorite things.

First they were going to go to the park and just walk around, maybe even feed the ducks.

Then they were going to walk over to Breadstix's and have dinner.

After dinner, Santana decided that they'll go see a movie.

It wasn't her ideal date but it was the best Santana could do.

Of course, one she could drive, their dates would be so much better but Santana didn't want to rely on her mother to drive them around.

During the day, Brittany had been constantly trying to get Santana to tell her what they will be doing but she didn't budge.

Santana wanted it to be all a surprise.

All she told the blonde was to wear comfortable and casual clothes since they'll be walking around town.

But what Santana was mostly looking forward to was finally asking Brittany to be her girlfriend. Although they both acted like they were dating, nothing was official.  
She wasn't nervous. Throughout the hours that the two have spent together, Santana became very comfortable around each other. They had both shared many secrets with each other than many people didn't know.

They had talked about their past relationships. Santana told Brittany all about Maci while Brittany told Santana that she has never been in a serious relationship with anyone before.

They talked about their families. Brittany had shared family memories with her brother or her parents while Santana shared memories of her father before he passed.  
The two talked about their favorite movies, activities to do, just little things, but those are what Santana liked the most.

Looking back, if she had never met Brittany, Santana thought that the transition between Queens and Lima defiantly was better than expected all because she met the blonde beauty.

The brunet had chosen to wear her dark blue skinny jeans with a long sleeved cream colored shirt with a flowery design on it. And to top of the outfit, she wore her black combat boots. After thinking about it for ten minutes, Santana decided to put her hair in a french-braid. The braid started at where her part met her hairline and worked its way down the side of her hair.

Back in Queens, she always styled her hair this way because it was quick and simple and kept her hair out of her face. And it defiantly came in hand when she had to run from people.

After putting on light make-up, Santana was complete.

Santana checked her reflection one last time, grabbed her phone and brown Northface jacket before walking out of her room and into the breezy Lima air.  
On her journey to the other side of town, Santana pulled out her phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey trouty."

"Lezpez! What's going on? I haven't talked to you in forever!" Sam was Santana closest friend. He stuck by her through everything and was one of the few people she could trust, the other being Brittany and barley her mother.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Santana grumbled into her phone, pulling her jacket closer to her a breeze came.

"You're right, sorry San. How's life?"

"Fine. Lima is a shit hole, or well at least the part I live in. The school is full of a bunch of homophobic pricks. And they do this thing to you where pretty much if you're a nerd or like not popular, they throw a slushy on you."

"A slushy?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Like the cold, ice filled drink?"

"You named it."

"That sounds like hell. Have you gotten one?"

"Yes." Santana mumbled into the phone, slightly embarrassed. She just heard Sam laughed on the other end. "Shut up asshole, it's not funny."

"Well actually it kinda is."

"Remind me that next time I see you I'll throw one in your face, see how you like it."

"Oh no thanks San, I'll pass."

Santana just rolled her eyes. "So how's your family? Your parents find a job yet?"

"No." Sam said sadly. "I mean, my dad has done a couple yards and my mom had a few houses to clean but other than that they're still relying on my job and some of the gigs I've done for money."

"That's good," Santana spoke softly. "My mom was telling me that she might have a job for me babysitting my neighbors and stuff."  
Santana looked at her surrounding before looming both ways and crossing the road. She checked the street sign one last time before continuing her journey to Brittany's house.

"How's Danny?"

"He's good. Thankfully, we moved early enough in the soccer season so the coach at the middle school is letting him join. I'm just happy cause it will get him outta my hair."

"Classic San. But hey, I gotta run. I have to go get ready for my gig down at Jumbo's. I'll give you a call next week and we can really catch up."  
Santana couldn't even say 'bye' before Sam hung up the phone.

Signing, she zipped her jacket up high and walled her way up Brittany's front walkway till she reached the front door.

Before she could even knock, the door swung open and Mia was standing there, with a smile on her face. "Santana!" She screamed before hugging the older girl.

"Hey Mia." Santana wrapped her arms the girls shoulders and gave her a hug, ruffling the blonde hair when she pulled away.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to steal Brittany from you, that okay?" Mia nodded before looking over her shoulder and shouting to Brittany that Santana was here.

"Do you wanna watch 'My Little Pony' while we wait?" Mia said while grabbing Santana hand and pulling the girl towards the living room.

"Mia, don't bother Santana." Mrs. Pierce said as she walked threw the door with a hand gently placed on her hip. The older women winked at Santana before looking down at her daughter. "Hello Santana."

"Hi Mrs. Pierce." Santana said with a smile.

"Brittany will be right down."

"Oh it's fine. I love my little pony." Santana said while gesturing towards the television that was currently holding the attention of the eight-year old.

Their was a cry coming from upstairs so Mrs. Pierce excused her self to go get her youngest daughter.

While Santana was leaning against the bannister, she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, causing her to jump slightly.

"Hey." Brittany whispered into her ear while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Britt, you scared me." Santana shifted her weight so she was leaning against the blonde, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder.

The two just stood their in silence, wrapped up in each other.

"Are you guys dating?" Mia said, breaking them from their trances.

Santana shoved her face in Brittany's neck, avoiding the question.

"No." Brittany said. Santana could hear the sadness in the girls voice which only made her smile.

"You guys should. You make a cute couple."

"Alright Mia, that's enough." Mrs. Pierce said as she walked back into the room with Maddie on her hip. The little toddler squealing when she saw Santana. "You two get out of here. I want Brittany home by ten though Santana." Mrs. Pierce pointed her finger at Santana playfully before walking back into the kitchen.

"You ready?"

Brittany nodded and the two walked out the door and started their journey.

"So where are we going." Brittany asked shyly. She swung her hips in while she walked, clasping her hands behind her back. Santana thought it couldn't be more adorable.

"Its a secret." Santana said with a smirk.

"Please tell me." Brittany playfully stuck out her bottom lips, giving the girl puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry but I'm not telling you, it's a surprise."

Brittany just continued to stare at her friend. Santana couldn't take it anymore. Making sure no cars were coming, Santana pulled the blonde in by her waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

Santana felt the pout go away and felt it turn into a smile, making her smile back. The brunet wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, pulling the girls face closer. Brittany placed her hands on Santana's hips and ran her tongue against Santana's lower lip.

As Santana opened her mouth, she felt a rain drop splash on top of her head. She pulled back and looked up, feeling a rain drop splash on her cheek. Brittany laughed and wiped it off her cheek.

The two girls just laughed before reconnecting their lips.

It was like a cheesy scene you would see in a movie except to them, it was perfect. Yeah they were getting soaked but they didn't care. They just stood in the middle of the deserted road and had each other wrapped up in their arms. They both couldn't be happier.

While the two were 'gettin their mack on', as Santanna would say, the brunet forgot about her original plans and came up with a better one.

"Britt." She said as she pulled away.

The blonde whimpered at the lost of contact. They were both standing their. In the down pouring rain. A rumble of thunder causing Brittany to jump slightly. "You wanna go back to my house?" She said.

"Nah, I have to show you something at mine." Santana said while she grabbed her hand. "Come on."

The two ran hand-in-hand to Santana's house in the pouring rain. When they reached her house, Brittany noticed that it was pitch black and that no lights were on.

"San, is your mom and brother home?"

Santana shrugged. "I don't think my mom is at work so my brother is probably over a neighbors house or something which means we have some nice piece and quiet." She winked at Brittany before pulling her through the front door and slamming it shut behind them. "Babe, I was kind of going to take us to Breadstix's but since it's raining I guess I'll have to make you food. What do you want?"

The blondes heart swelled with joy when she heard Santana call her babe. "What can you make?" Brittany asked while she sat down at the island and rested her head in her hand, watching Santana search threw the cupboards.

"Most anything, so name something and I'll make it."

"Lobster?" Brittany said with a smirk.

Santana narrowed her eyes and stared at the blonde with a thin-lined smile. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Britt."

"Aw San don't be mad." Brittany said as she hopped of the stool and walked over to Santana. Since Santana was looking in the freezer, Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her close. "I was only kidding."

Santana turned her head slightly and kissed the blonde's temple. "I know B. You wanna make our own pizzas?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Brittany unwrapped her arms from Santana and walked over to the kitchen radio that was sitting on the counter. Fiddling with the buttons, Brittany finally found the station and smiled.

It was the only pop station in Lima so even though it was somewhat unclear, they both didn't care.

As Santana was pulling out the necessary ingredients, Brittany was dancing all around the kitchen to whatever song was on the radio.

"B, come here." Santana said when everything was out. "You're so cute." She whispered while giving the blonde a light kiss on the lips.

"I know."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully before covering her hands with flour and motioning for Brittany to do the same. Once she was set, Santana showed how to roll out the pizza dough till it was the perfect size.

Of course, while this was happening, they may or may not have ended up in a full on flour fight, resulting in Brittany's blonde hair to be powdered white and Santana's smooth tan skin to be covered in the white substance.

The two cleaned up before continuing with their pizza. After spreading the sauce, they sprinkled the cheese.

"San do you have any olives?"

"Yeah. Second shelf on the right in the fridge."

After Brittany finished her pizza, Santana put them on a pan and sent them into the oven to bake for 10 minutes.

When Santana bent over, Brittany couldn't help but stare at her ass. Santana turned her head to ask Brittany a questioned and smirked with what she saw. "Like what you see?" Brittany's head snapped back up and immediately felt the heat rush up to her cheeks.

Brittany cleared her throat. "So um what do you want to do while we wait?"

Santana walked up to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, intwining her fingers together. She then ducked her head and gave the girl a light kiss under her ear. "I can think of a bunch of the things." Brittany shivered when she felt the Latina's hot breath hit her ear. "You okay?" Santana whispered again.

"Perfect." Brittany mumbled before pulling her neck of Santana's lips and connecting her lips with them.

"Britt I actually gotta ask you a question." Santana said when she pulled back. Brittany whimpered at the lost contact but was it was soon replaced by a quick kiss from Santana.

"Shoot."

"So I was kinda wondering that maybe you and I could make things official? I was gonna ask you after dinner to night but since the rained ruined my plans for us that couldn't happen so I guess this is the next best thing. It's okay if you say no because-" Santana was cut off by Britttany's lips on hers once again.

"San, you were rambling again."

Santana rubbed her neck and looked down, almost as if she was embarrassed. But she was Santana Lopez and Santana Lopez never is embarrassed. She is always the one who embarrasses other people. "Sorry, I do that when I get nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because I was afraid you would say no."

"Well _girlfriend, _I don't think you should have been nervous. Of course I would say yes and I did. I'll be your girlfriend Santana." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana lifted up the blonde and spun her in a circle, causing a shriek to come from Brittany. When she put her down, Santana leaned forward and kissed her nose. "I'm so happy you said yes." She whispered.

"Me too babe."

All of a sudden, their noses were filled with a burning smell. After a second they both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"The pizza!"

* * *

**Hope I added enough fluff and cuteness for you all! Review and tell me what YOU want to see happen in the story! **


	11. Chapter 11: Author's Note

**Hello everybody! This is just an authors note saying that for right now, this story will be on hiatus. I just can't really focus enough for this story with everything going on. I also have a major case of writers block which is defiantly not helping. But anyway, I am going to start a new story called Safe & Sound. This first chapter will be up within this week so please check it out and review. **

**Safe &Sound: _Brittany Pierce is a successful and famous dancer on Broadway who is married to Santana Lopez, a highly ranked detective in New York City. All their life they have dreamed of having kids but when Santana is needed at a crime scene, will their dreams come true? _**

**So there is the summary for my new story! I hope you all enjoy it and I promise there will be a new chapter for this story within the next month/month 1/2. I just need ideas so please message me and leave a review of what you want to see! **


End file.
